okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise
Sunrise is one of the thirteen Celestial Brush techniques in Ōkami and eleven in Ōkamiden. It is the trademark skill of Amaterasu and Chibiterasu. Being the sun goddess and the child of the sun respectively, both have already mastered the technique at the beginning of their journeys. True to its name, Sunrise will summon forth the sun in the heavens and light the land to dispel it from the darkness. It can be used for purposes from something as simple as changing night to day or prolong daytime to a great thing, such as dispelling Yami and Dark Chibiterasu's covering darkness on their respective battlefields. To use Sunrise, draw a fully enclosed circle in the sky. The circle can be drawn quickly in most cases, but not haphazardly and must still at least have its beginning and end contacted to each other. Also, the circle must obviously be drawn on the sky. If the sky is not visible, move to a location with a better viewpoint or change the camera's position. Story ''Ōkami'' When Amaterasu returned from the River of the Heavens with Issun, she explored the cursed Kamiki Village. The two could not find a single villager who escaped the curse's effects. They went up to the village's lookout and took in the darkness surrounding them. Issun suggested finding another Celestial Brush god who could grant Amaterasu the ability to bring light to this dark land. Amaterasu looked to the sky and used her Celestial Brush to draw a circle, summoning the sun and lifting the village's curse. Issun realized that Sunrise was Amaterasu's own ability. The Sunrise technique was used in Amaterasu's battle with Yami. The technique pierced her foe's darkness and diminished his powers, allowing her to defeat the Emperor of Darkness. ''Ōkamiden'' When Chibiterasu, the son of the great goddess Amaterasu, met and rescued Issun in the developing town of Yakushi Village, he needed to draw the sun in the sky to relieve the tensions in the atmosphere. Issun then lead him to Kamiki Village, where he not only met Sakuya and helped in blooming her tree, but also removed the curse and restored everyone from their time-frozen state by drawing the sun in the sky at Kamiki's sacred deck. During Chibterasu's journey, the Sunrise technique inherited from his mother to him was required in various places, however, he was not be able to draw the sun whenever he pleases as was able, as such he as not able to change night into day at will. Sunrise was used during Chibiterasu's battle with Dark Chibiterasu. The technique brought light back to the stage when his counterpart used the evil version of this technique, Sunset. Sunrise dispelled the shadows and returned the area to its former light, exploiting Dark Chibiterasu's light intolerance and became weak enough for Chibiterasu to destroy him. Gallery SunriseScroll.png|Sunrise's Ōkamiden scroll. Od Sunrise.png|Sunrise's entry in the list of Celestial Brush techniques in Ōkamiden. Trivia *When Sunrise is used, the kanji for 'to shine' appears. *When performing Sunrise, the sound of a rooster's crow can be heard. Aside from the association of crowing roosters with the coming of a new day, in Shintoism, the indigenous spirituality of the people of Japan, there are many roosters found around Shinto shrines, with the rooster being associated with the sun goddess Amaterasu. *Daytime in Ōkami ''lasts roughly up to 6 minutes and 30 seconds in real time, which can be measured using Gen's clock tower. Using Sunrise at any point during the day will reset the time it takes to transition to night back to 6:30, beginning at the moment the kanji on the sun fades out. *Sequence breaking to skip Sunrise is possible in ''Ōkami since in any scene where using Sunrise is mandatory, the game is set up to assume the player has it. Drawing a circle will advance the game, even though the Sunrise effect will not appear. References Category:Celestial brush techniques